Destino
by HIME RIN
Summary: O Destino é capaz de fazer uma garota encarar seu pior medo, mas acaba recompensandoa com um grande amor! [Sesshy e Rin]


**Recadinho: Inu Yasha como todos sabem pertence a Rumiko-sensei. **

Nessa letra a narração será de Rin.

_Em Itálico será de Sesshoumaru._

**Revisado por Mitz-chan! Arigatou! xD**

**Destino**

– Infelizmente não poderemos aceitá-la. Talvez uma próxima vez!

– Hai! Arigatou! – respondi desanimada.

Levantei-me da cadeira a que estava sentada, e saí da sala.

Já havia sido o terceiro emprego que me rejeitaram por ser muito nova, ou melhor, por ter uma cara de menina de 13 anos.

Aaah, mas que raiva. Minhas economias estão acabando. E ainda não arranjei um emprego.

Peguei um corredor, iria descer as escadas, mas eram quinze andares. Sim. Quinze andares. Subi todos eles quando cheguei. Por quê? Fobia a elevadores. Mas eu tinha outra entrevista daqui a vinte minutos. E por azar estou no último andar desse edifício.

Que mal faria? Seriam apenas alguns minutinhos dentro daquela caixa de aço, ou ferro, sei lá qual material o elevador é feito.

Fui à direção a meu grande temor. Apertei o botão para ele vir até mim. Fiquei olhando… terceiroandar… sétimo andar… décimo primeiro andar…décimo terceiro… estava quase chegando… décimo quinto

As portas se abriram. Olhei para dentro dele, não havia ninguém. Bem, até parecia receptivo.

Meio receosa entrei. Fechei os olhos quando as portas começaram a fechar.

Alguém as segurou para poder entrar também.

Abri meus olhos e dei de cara com uma visão muito bela.

Um magnífico homem. Cabelos prateados longos, olhos dourados, pele clara, vestia uma camisa social branca com gravata preta, ainda vestia um terno preto por cima. Calça social preta, e sapatos pretos.

Mas havia uma expressão muito fria em seu rosto. Quando entrou pareceu nem mesmo ter me notado.

Ele de repente me olha. Abro-lhe um sorriso, e recebo de volta um meio-sorriso. Era lindo. Esplêndido. Mas rapidamente ele o desmancha e fecha seus belos olhos.

Encostei-me a um canto dessa caixinha. Que frio na espinha quando as portas se fecharam. Tive vontade de gritar, de sair correndo e encarar as escadas. Cheguei a suar frio.

_Péssimo dia. Aonde já se viu. Esses imprestáveis não foram capazes de achar alguém capaz de assumir o cargo de tradutor. Falaram-me ainda por cima que não acharam ninguém capacitado para assumir o cargo._

_Saio de minha sala, e vou para o corredor, tenho que pegar o elevador rápido antes que eu me atrase para a reunião com alguns clientes internacionais. Só espero entender alguma coisa que eles falam. _

_Apresso meus passos ao notar que as portas estão se fechando. Abro-as e entro. Vejo uma menina ali dentro. Deve ter vindo falar com algum parente. Está nervosa. Está suando frio. Mas prestando mais atenção é uma bela garota. Longos cabelos negros que chegam ao meio das costas. Olhos castanhos parecem cheios de vida. Tenho que admitir que tenha belas curvas, mesmo aparentando ser nova. Era baixinha também. Não chegava bater em meu ombro._

_As portas se fecharam e notei-a cerrar os punhos e fechar os olhos. Será que estava com medo?_

_Ela os abre e olha para mim, dá um sorriso. Um belo sorriso. E eu sem perceber dou um meio-sorriso. Imediatamente o desmancho e fecho os olhos. _

_Ela parece ter ficado mais nervosa quando as portas se fecharam._

O elevador começou a descer. Décimo quarto… é um homem muito belo… décimo terceiro… sim, o sorriso dele me cativou… décimo segundo… ora essa menina, o que esta pensando hein?… décimo primeiro… como demora a chegar.

Notei que o elevador parou. Mas não abriu as portas para mais pessoas entrarem. Fiquei mais nervosa ainda. As luzes apagaram-se e voltaram a acender. Deu um solavanco a que eu tive que segurar-me mais forte em um dos cantos. O que estava acontecendo?

Comecei a tremer. Arfava muito. Podia sentir o suor em minha testa.

_Só o que me faltava agora. O elevador ter algum problema. Estou vendo que hoje não é meu dia._

_Olhei para a garota. _

_Estava nervosa, muito nervosa. A respiração ofegante. Posso vê-la tremer muito._

– Tudo bem com você senhorita…? – perguntei a garota.

– Rin, Hime Rin. Estou bem sim. Só não me dou muito bem em elevadores. – respondi com um sorriso meio sem graça.

Que voz linda. Fria. Mas muito linda.

– O senhor se chama…?

– Sesshoumaru. – ele respondeu.

– Prazer em conhecê-lo, Sesshoumaru-sama. – estendi a mão para ele.

_Se fosse outra pessoa com certeza ignoraria o gesto. Mas por que correspondi?_

– Prazer, senhorita Rin! – ele respondeu apertando minha mão.

Até havia esquecido do ocorrido com o elevador. Mas ao separar as mãos, esse pequeno detalhe veio a minha mente. Voltei a ficar ofegante.

– O que será que houve com o elevador? – perguntei.

Ele não respondeu, apenas direcionou-se ao painel, e apertou um dos botões.

Nada aconteceu.

Apertou outro botão, só que era um vermelho.

Nada aconteceu… DE NOVO.

Meu estado piorou. Comecei a tremer mais. E minhas pernas fraquejaram. Tentei me segurar, mas fiquei sentada sobre meus joelhos. Ele olhou-me.

_Porcaria de elevador. Nem o botão de emergência está funcionando._

_Olho para Rin. Parece desesperada. Ela cai sobre os joelhos._

– Rin! _"Chamei-a pelo primeiro nome?" _Você está bem? – foi sua pergunta.

– Eu sabia que deveria ter ido pelas escadas! – respondi com os olhos fechados.

– Pelas escadas? Mas são quinze andares! – ele falou meio que surpreso arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

– Eu as subi, não haveria problema descê-las! – falei com a voz trêmula.

_Não pensei que a fobia dela era tão grave. Qualquer um percebe seu medo._

Ele abaixou-se até mim.

– Calma! Não tenha medo! Vai dar tudo certo! – ele disse segurando minhas mãos.

Olhei para ele surpresa. Aquela expressão fria continuava, mas dava para se notar certa preocupação na voz, no olhar. Não sei… era alguma coisa.

Ele pegou a celular e discou algum número.

– Yamamoto! Aqui é Sesshoumaru.

– **Ah! Sesshoumaru-sama! O que deseja?**

– Houve um problema no elevador. Quero que resolva este problema imediatamente! – disse Sesshoumaru com voz autoritária.

– **Claro senhor! Já darei um jeito nisso.**

Ele desligou o celular e olhou para mim.

– Já vão vir nos tirar daqui! – ele falou – Você está pálida.

Não falei nada, mas tenho que admitir que me acalmei quando ele falou comigo. De um jeito me sentia segura.

– O que veio fazer aqui? Veio falar com algum parente? – ele perguntou.

_Parece que conversar com ela resolve o seu pânico. Então o jeito é falar._

– Não! Vim para uma entrevista de emprego! – respondi.

– Para tradutora? – perguntou surpreso.

– Hai. – respondo.

– Mas você é muito nova. Tem o que? Quinze?… dezesseis anos?

– Dezoito, senhor! – respondi com certa irritação na voz.

_Muito encantadora quando está brava! _

…

_Ora essas Sesshoumaru! O que deu em você para pensar isso?_

– Mesmo assim é muito nova para um emprego tão desgastante! – ele falou.

– Falo inglês e espanhol fluentemente. E um pouco de alemão também. Já trabalhei nessa área em minha cidade natal. – respondi.

Minha irritação estava aumentando.

_Sorrio internamente. Uma menina muito orgulhosa._

– Então por que se mudou? Seus pais vieram pra cá? – ele perguntou.

Abaixo a cabeça. Não gosto de falar sobre meu passado. Embora não lembre muito dele.

– Não! Sou órfã desde os sete anos! Vim pra Tókio por que passei em uma ótima faculdade aqui. – respondi.

_Essa menina… como pode? Tão nova! _

_Deveria pedir desculpas na insinuação dos pais. Mas nunca pedi desculpas a alguém. Não seria agora que começaria. Voltamos a ficar calados, e ela percebeu, novamente, em que situação nós estávamos e entrou em pânico. _

_O que mais eu falaria? Então falei a primeira coisa que veio a mente._

– Pelo jeito não foi aceita! Se fosse qualificada, com certeza, já estaria no emprego. – ele disse.

Ora essa! Como ousa? Estreito meus olhos e noto minha face se ruborizar por raiva… ou talvez por vergonha.

– Não senhor! Nem chegaram a realmente me entrevistar! Acharam-me muito nova para o emprego! Disseram que o "patrão" queria alguém competente o bastante, e não uma menina! – falei com certo ressentimento.

_Se ela soubesse que o "patrão" deles sou eu ficaria muito brava comigo._

_Mas como? Essa garota… estou reagindo tão diferente com ela. _

_No começo parecia frágil. Mas por sua história nota-se que é muito forte. Mesmo que nessa situação pareça frágil._

_O que está havendo comigo? Por que essa aceleração enquanto falamos? Por que falo mais com ela do que com qualquer outra pessoa? Por que sem perceber dou meio-sorrisos? _

_Nunca fui assim. Nunca deixei me impressionar por uma mulher._

_Mas ela não é qualquer mulher. _

Por que esse friozinho na barriga quando ele me olha? Sinto-me uma boba mesmo perante ele. Aiiii ele não pára de me encarar.

Sinto um frio na espinha.

Ele senta-se no outro canto do elevador. Ainda me observando.

Já tive dois namorados. Mas nenhum deles me fazia sentir assim. Tão… tão… seria mais uma sensação de segurança, de felicidade.

Embora ele seja muito prepotente. Insinuar que não sou qualificada. Dou um suspiro bravo. Chato. Foi o que eu pensei dele. Um gostoso chato. Com isso fico vermelha e dou uma pequena risadinha.

_Cansado de esperar pelos incompetentes, sento oposto a Rin. Não sei por que não consigo desviar meus olhos dela. Ela é um imã… que está me atraindo muito. _

_Mas ela é diferente das outras mulheres com que eu tive algum caso. Ela não é só para uma noite. _

_Pare com isso Sesshoumaru. Ela ainda é uma criança. Você tem doze anos a mais que ela._

_Mas por que ela deu essa risada? E por que está vermelha? _

_Pelo menos ela não está em pânico não é._

Volto a minha postura depois de notar que ele notou que eu dei aquela risada. Deve ter notado também minha face vermelha. Espero que ele não pergunte.

– Muitas vezes as pessoas me julgam pela aparência. Sempre dizem que sou muito nova. Que não tenho capacidade. Mas não me conhecem, eles não sabem o quanto sou capaz. E o "patrão" deles vai se arrepender de não ter contratado alguém como eu! – falei com certo tom de superioridade.

Ele fica super sexy quando levanta uma das sobrancelhas. Rin, sua louca. Pare com isso já.

_Estou impressionado com essa garota. Hora ela é tímida… hora se solta. Isso me agrada muito._

Ouço um barulho acima do elevador. É MESMO… O ELEVADOR.

Por que tenho que me lembrar? Por que tenho que entrar em pânico?

Alguém ali encima fala.

– Sesshoumaru-sama? Está aí dentro? – alguém perguntou.

– Hai! – foi o que Sesshoumaru respondeu muito friamente.

Ele não fala assim comigo. Que estranho.

Sesshoumaru se levantou para ouvir melhor. E fiquei o observando.

Realmente era muito bonito. Ele havia retirado o terno por causa do calor. E pude notar que ele é bem… como podemos falar?… definido? Isso! Mesmo com aquela camisa social abotoada até no ultimo botão, e com a gravata dava de se notar que ele era musculoso.

_Por que me observa tanto? Não gosto que fiquem me olhando!_

– Tem mais alguém com o senhor? – o homem perguntou.

– Sim! Tem uma menina aqui! – ele respondeu.

Grrrr… é gostar de provocar né?

– É que houve um pequeno problema com os cabos. Mas já iremos dar um jeito. – o homem falou, sua voz meio abafada visto que estávamos ali dentro daquela caixa.

Em falar… NUNCA MAIS ENTRO EM UM ELEVADOR.

Levanto-me.

Um outro solavanco, e caio encima de Sesshoumaru.

AAAAAAHH. Que vergonha. Eu estou com a cabeça no peito dele, e me segurei em seus ombros. Ele, para se equilibrar, encosta-se na "parede" do elevador.

– Errrr... gomen ne! – digo completamente vermelha.

Levanto a cabeça para olhá-lo e acabamos nos encarando.

Era incrível. Seu olhar parecia me sugar, me hipnotizar. Dá até a impressão que ele pode se infiltrar em minha mente, e ler meus pensamentos.

AI MEU DEUS. Ele está aproximando seu rosto. Que cheiro bom.

Fecho os meus olhos.

Mais um solavanco. E nos separamos depois de notar o que iríamos fazer.

Eu completamente vermelha. Ele com seu jeito impassível.

_Então não gosta que lhe chamem de menina? Pena que eu tenha descoberto isso. Mas agora isso não importa._

_Problemas com o elevador! Pra que servem então os serviços de manutenção que temos duas vezes ao mês?_

_Que bom. Ela está mais calma, e parece mais segura. Até está se levantando._

_Um solavanco. E ela cai em cima de mim. _

_Cheiro de jasmins. Esse era o perfume que inalei. Muito bom esse cheiro. Ela é perfeita. _

_Fico encarando-a, mesmo ela com a cabeça em meu peito. Pede-me desculpa, mas isso não era necessário. _

_Encaramos-nos por algum tempo. Era impossível resistir. Não com ela. Não com seu perfume. Não com seu olhar._

_Aproximei-me mais. _

_Outro solavanco._

_Separamo-nos. Ela está muito envergonhada. Muito bela. Até mesmo quando está envergonhada._

– Ora essa! O que está ocorrendo? – Sesshoumaru perguntou.

– São os cabos, senhor! Mas já vamos resolver isso! – o homem ao longe respondeu.

– Eu tenho que sair daqui rápido! – falei.

Estava desesperada. Abafada. Tremia. Não agüentava mais ficar ali. Estava com medo.

– Sesshoumaru! – ouvi outra pessoa desconhecida.

– Inu Yasha! O que está ocorrendo? E quero a verdade! – exigiu Sesshoumaru.

– Escuta! Não se mexam muito! Os cabos estão com problemas! Estamos tentando prender os cabos que restaram…

– COMO ASSIM OS CABOS QUE RESTARAM? – perguntei pasma dessa vez.

– Inu Yasha acho bom nos retirar daqui… e logo! – disse Sesshoumaru entre dentes.

Outro solavanco! Merda! Tento me manter parada, mas acabo indo para trás. Sou segurada por Sesshoumaru. Ele me puxa para perto de si. Como para evitar que eu caísse se houvesse outro impulso como este.

_Tão sensível… tão delicada…_

– PRENDAM ISSO RÁPIDO! – ouviu-se o berro do homem chamado Inu Yasha.

Um impulso mais forte.

Sesshoumaru me segura mais forte.

Ainda continuava impassível. E até demonstrava calma. Como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Ou talvez para me tranqüilizar!

_Ela está com medo. E por mais que não queira admitir, não quero vê-la assim. Sinto vontade de protegê-la. _

Um impulso mais forte e sinto o elevador descer muito, mas muito rápido. Não gritei, mas as lágrimas eu não pude conter.

Senti o abraço dele envolta do meu corpo. Ele queria me proteger. Eu sentia isso. Ele não estava com medo. Mas eu estava.

Quando pensei que tudo estava perdido… um puxão, e o elevador pára. Sesshoumaru me segura para eu não cair.

Sinto-me tão protegida. Tão aquecida. Queria me sentir assim para sempre.

A porta do elevador abriu-se. Havia várias pessoas ali. Entre elas muitos bombeiros, e alguns empregados da empresa.

– Senhor Inokuma. Tudo bem com o senhor? – alguém perguntou.

Inokuma? Então ele era um dos herdeiros da empresa Inokuma? Como não percebi?

Por causa daquela multidão de gente a volta dele, eu decidi ir embora. Por mais que eu tenha gostado de estar com ele. Ele e eu nunca… não, não havia chance.

Ele um grande empresário. Eu uma órfã que nem um emprego consegue.

Vou à direção das portas de saída.

_Onde ela está? Olho a minha volta para ver. Mas tem muita gente. Ela não pode ir embora. Não posso deixá-la ir. _

_Lá está… Indo à direção da saída. Dou um passo para ir a sua direção. Mas estanco. É só uma garota. Nem sei se sentiu algo por mim. _

_Fico vendo-a partir. Estava quase saindo._

_Senti um aperto no peito. Uma sensação de solidão._

_Não… eu não podia perdê-la. Era importante pra mim. Mesmo conhecendo-a há pouco. Era muito importante. Senti isso desde o primeiro momento que a vi._

_Saio correndo a direção dela. Empurrando algumas pessoas que teimavam em ficar a minha frente. Era a minha única chance. A única mulher que fez… que fez… sempre fui muito frio, mas nessa última hora ela me mudou. E gostei dessa mudança. _

_Cheguei até ela._

– Espere! – Sesshoumaru falou tocando meu ombro.

Viro-me surpresa. O que ele está fazendo aqui?

– Bem… será que você tem tempo de almoçar para decidirmos quando você começa a trabalhar? – ele perguntou.

Não pude me conter. Sorri. Sorri e o abracei.

_Fiquei surpreso com a ação dela de me abraçar. Mas quem está reclamando? Seu abraço é tão delicado quanto ela mesma._

_Ela se separa assustada com o que fez._

– Gomen ne! Eu… eu…

_Ela abaixa a cabeça. _

_Vou até ela e ponho minha mão em seu queixo para levantá-lo. Aproximo-me e a beijo._

**Um beijo terno. Apaixonado. Um beijo que ficará marcado em suas memórias. **

**O amor é algo indecifrável. Um enigma impossível de se resolver. A primeira vista ele pode lhe atingir, e fazer com que você sinta emoções que nunca sentiu. Pensamentos que nunca imaginou. Sensações que nunca pensou em sentir. **

**HIME RIN: Bem essa é minha segunda fic... embora eu tenha achado que ficou péssima! **

**O nome Destino é por causa de uma pessoa que tem fobia "ser" obrigada a ter que enfrentar seu maior medo, mas enfrentando-o acaba encontrando o amor.**

**Eu também achei que o amor deles foi rápido demais. Mais como é uma one-short eu tive que apressa um pouco as coisas neh!**

**Mas eu gostei bastante de escrevê-lo. O amor deles foi algo mágico! **

**------------O Sessão: Por trás das Câmeras O-------------------**

**HIME RIN /olha para os lados: Ué que silencio. Onde foi todo mundo?**

**De repente todos entram na sala.**

**HIME RIN: Onde vocês estavam?**

**Inu Yasha: É que trouxemos uma convidada especial!**

**HIME RIN: E quem é?**

**Kagome: Rin-chan ela se chama Mitz-chan.**

**Kagome vai empurrando Mitz-chan até HIME RIN.**

**Mitz-chan /pula em cima de HIME RIN: AHH QUE LEGAL! EU CONHECI A RIN! EU CONHECI A RIN!**

**Todos /gota/**

**HIME RIN: Também é um prazer conhece-la O.O''**

**Todos começam a conversar normalmente. Felizes da vida.**

**Miroku vai até Mitz-chan e passa a mão em lugares inapropriados.**

**Mitz-chan da uma voadera na cara de Miroku.**

**Mitz-chan: hentai... Vou mandar caçarem você u.u**

**Miroku: Itaiiiiiiiii.**

**Sango: Bem feito Houshi seu pervertido.**

**Sesshoumaru: humanos u.u tsc tsc.**

**Mitz-chan: AAAHHH SESSHY//pula encima de Sesshy/**

**Sesshoumaru: Me larga.**

**HIME RIN: A Sesshy... nhá /glupt/ Sesshoumaru. Nao seja mau com a nossa convidada//sorriso de orelha-a-orelha/.**

**Mitz-chan: É... não seja mau... /sai de cima de Sesshoumaru/. Mas mudando de assunto... temos um motivo especial para estarmos aqui, não é//olha para todos/.**

**HIME RIN//pisca duas vezes/ Bem... não sei!**

**Todos caem para trás.**

**Mitz-chan: Ah Kami! Você esta postando fic nova não é? Temos que comemorar! **

**HIME RIN: ISSOOOO//dando pulinhos de alegria e batendo palmas/.**

**Sesshoumaru: Rin... por favor.. menos barulho!**

**Kagome: Ah Sesshoumaru deixe ela comemorar com Mitz-chan.**

**HIME RIN//mostrando a língua para Sesshy/ Isso mesmo Kagome. Mas agora... Mitz-chan? Você gostaria de finalizar nossa Sessão por Trás das Câmeras?**

**Mitz-chan//envergonhada/ Eu! Ahh não sei como fazer!**

**Todos: Vamos lá Mitz-chan você consegue!**

**Mitz-chan /gota/**

**Mitz-chan: Bom... já que é assim... /pigarreia/ Espero que vocês tenham gostado... do fic, eu também adorei... então, se não quiserem receber uma voadora, deixem muitos reviews!**

**Leitores olham assustados**

**Mitz-chan: Que é isso, tava só brincando... agradeço pela Rin e garanto que ninguém perdeu tempo lendo esse fic maravilhoso... então... se tiverem um tempinho sobrando, ela agradeceria muito por receber seus reviews!**

**Miroku disfarçadamente chega perto de Mitz-chan e tenta passar a mão nela.**

**Mitz-chan vira com um olhar assassino e dá um chute em Miroku.**

**HIME RIN: Bem... /vendo Miroku cair a cem metros longe/ Então é isso. Tchau people!**


End file.
